


Expectations

by BlueAlmond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Caring Jess, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Good Lucifer, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mild Smut, Overprotective Dean, Sam is a Little Shit, Sam is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAlmond/pseuds/BlueAlmond
Summary: When Nick starts working with his brother Michael all he wants is a new opportunity and fully intends to focus only in his job. That is until he sees the new intern, Omega Sam Winchester who's everything he could've asked for... and gay, in a committed relationship with his Omega girlfriend Jessica Moore.Well, at least that’s what everyone thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on the climax, so I'm just going to leave this here while I'm at it...  
> English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Enjoy!

When Nick started in his new job at his brother’s law firm, he was only trying to start over. His life had been… complicated, the last few years, and was now trying to get himself together. He needed to find his own space, to focus on something concrete and discover who he really was once again, hopefully leaving behind everything that had happened pretty much since he finished high school and had been filled with stupid ideas about Alpha supremacy. He now knew he had been wrong. He now knew an awfully more about how the world really worked, and so he intended to stay in control at all times, optimistically away from any Omegas who could still turn him into a possessive horny mess, and maybe eventually he could—

“Oh, fuck.”

“You okay there, little brother?” Michael muttered trying not to frown. They were still trying to regain the loving fraternal relationship they once had held, and small talk was usually awkward and ended up badly.

“Who is he?” Nick asked, and knew his brother had absolutely no idea who he was talking about. Meg, his new secretary, on the other hand, seemed to understand easily.

“That intern? He’s Sam Winchester, a law student who is hot, smart, kind, the sweetest scent only an Omega could have, and… totally gay.”

“What?”

“I know, it’s a shame, but look at him, he probably goes to the gym every day, and it’s taller than most Alphas I know. And to be honest, I would pay to see him with another Omega any time, I mean, can you imagine? It must be the hottest thing in the planet. Sadly, he and his girlfriend, Jessica or something like that, are always together but rarely put on a show. I believe the most I’ve seen them do is holding hands, isn’t that sad? Like, would it kill them to kiss in public?”

Nick didn’t know what had gotten into him, but his idea of taking some time for himself had flown out the window the minute he had seen the brunet. And yet every time he tried to talk to him, something stopped him. The first three days had been ridiculous, going from unexpected phone-calls to a freaking fire alarm; it was like the universe was trying to keep them apart.

“Hey, are you feeling alright?” Kevin, another intern, asked the Omega with a concerned frown after they had evacuated the floor and his friend had turned to look at someone cursing rather loudly to a girl with a bored expression.

Sam gave him a reassuring smile and nodded briefly. He was alright, just feeling a little… odd. But Kevin didn’t need to know about it, he was fine. It wasn’t worth mention it, just like it wasn’t worth thinking about what he thought he heard from the mysterious Alpha that he kept running into. It wasn’t likely the guy was a stalker, not really, that was only his father’s paranoia talking that somehow still found a way to stay with him. Because of hundreds of attributes from the Winchester, of course the one that had to stay with him forever had to be the paranoia.

It wasn’t until Thursday that he finally was able to approach the man without interruptions in a Starbucks right across the building, and it felt so surreal that it took him a few seconds to actually think what he was going to say, since he didn’t think he would make it so far.

“I’m sorry, but I noticed we keep bumping into each other, and I think the universe is trying to tell us something,” the Alpha smirked. “I’m Nick, Michael’s—”

“You’re his brother, right, the one who moved here from New York?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” he shrugged. “And you are…?”

“Sam Winchester,” he offered his hand, “I’m an intern.”

“So I’ve heard.”

Sam raised one eyebrow. “Really?”

“I’m not going to lie, the truth is that you caught my attention a while ago.”

“I thought you only started working here on Monday.”

“And that would be the day you caught my attention.” He gave him dazzling smile that only made Sam’s eyebrows rise even higher. Then the Alpha sighed tiredly, and rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling silly. “I’m not some sort of creep, I swear.” He declared with a grimace.

“What does that guy think he’s doing?” Dean Winchester, who had lunch with his brother every Thursday and Sunday barked.

“Well, excuse me but it seems to me like your brother has it under control, don’t you think?” Charlie, her best friend and colleague, said.

“How could you know?” Dean grunted. “I swear if that guy…”

“Dean, seriously man, stop it. For shit like this is that Sam’s always trying to act like he’s fine all the time. He doesn’t even say when he’s cold so you won’t worry or hit someone.” The girl said logically while rolling her eyes.

“And what do you want me to do about it? He is my baby brother, I’m supposed to worry, and he’s a…”

“A young man who’s perfectly capable of taking care of himself, you mean. Do I need to remind you that he got into Stanford with a full scholarship without telling anyone? Or that he’s been living by himself for years? Or that he’s _gay,_ so that guy over there has absolutely no chances whatsoever…”

“Sorry to interrupt your amazing speech, Charlie, but I don’t understand why we’re talking like someone needs to kick the guy? I mean, Sam is laughing? Maybe they know each other.” Kevin commented.

“What?!” Dean snarled and Charlie squealed, both of them equally shocked.

“I know he usually doesn’t speak with that many Alphas outside your family, but he looks more than relaxed to me,” he shrugged, “so maybe they know from somewhere, or the guy is hilarious, because Sam doesn’t look like he’ll be asking him to leave anytime soon.”

Sam seemed to consider whatever the blond had just said, and nodded. “Sure, that would be nice. I know just the place.”

The smile that appeared on the Alpha’s face was the brightest he had seen, and it made the man look younger and, well, happier, bouncing with energy. Sam couldn’t help a chuckle and retired with an amicable wave of his hand after receiving his coffee.

He looked at his brother and internally smacked himself, seeing his mistake only now. But he was in a good mood, and was old enough that he was not going to tolerate getting a lecture in a Starbucks, so he made up an excuse, and left for his apartment thinking about the offer he had just accepted.

It was the kind of thing his father would kill him for, and he knew it. Hell, that probably only made the idea more appealing, but he wasn’t going to take a decision that would put his life upside down based on what his father would disapprove. He might have done it before, but he wasn’t a kid anymore. He was in law school, just about to move in with his girlfriend, and now… now he was considering going out for drinks with a friend—a possible _co-worker_ , on a Friday night. Something harmless, really, and it wasn’t like he wouldn’t tell Jess. And if she disapproved, then maybe he’d think it over, he’d give Nick a call, tell him an excuse and… and that would be it. They didn’t need to see each other again. He couldn’t even think of a reason why they’d meet again since they weren’t even on the same floor and their schedules were so different; that’s why he wanted to go, so he could find a reason for that. So they could become friends.

He hadn’t been friends with an Alpha in, well, never. His brother didn’t count, nor did his friends and Ruby… Ruby was never a friend, not really. She had been… she had been everything he ever wanted; fierce, smart, beautifully strong and sexy, the very definition of an Alpha, something a sixteen year old Sam could never resist. He’d never been with an Alpha after her, and he knew that had been the right call. Life was simpler this way, easier. Everyone he cared about was fine with him being gay. Actually, it was more like they were relieved of the fact. Dean, Bobby, Ellen, even his father, all of them adored Jess. She was beautiful, smart and delicate as an Omega is supposed to be, but she wasn’t weak and was always comfortable with everyone else complimenting her. She liked the attention and knew how to use it for her benefit, an ability a lot of Omegas mastered and probably the only one Sam would die before trying. But he could let her do it, could watch and stand beside her and even act like he could fell for it sometimes, and for a moment they would be like a regular couple, and everyone could pretend that Sam hadn’t let anyone down when he presented, that he wasn’t any different from his brother and that he was a functional part of that dysfunctional family of theirs and had brought his cute Omega girlfriend for dinner just like Jo or Dean would do. But then again that fantasy could only last for so long, and sooner rather than later they’d have to remind him of the fact that _they_ could never forget _what_ he was. And so he’d caught Jess in a tight, protective embrace for the rest of the night and would make love to her like he didn’t want to be the one held instead, and she would kiss him and moan and do her best to distract him and make him feel loved, and he would love her even more because of it, but hating her a little altogether.

He knew he wasn’t being fair to her, and he truly loved her most of the time. She was his principal ally, the person he trusted the most, and yet… he could only imagine what it would’ve been like to take Ruby home to his family. He knew Jody would’ve helped him with an awkward but uncondemning Bobby; he knew Ellen would’ve tried to talk to him out of it, maybe even proposing a friend of Jo’s instead, one that wasn’t so… obviously dominating; and he knew his father would have never looked at him in the eye again. He never tried to imagine Dean’s reaction. He couldn’t think of anything worst.

He shook his head and looked for the sound that had distracted him, and was surprise to see Jess had been calling him apparently for a while now.

“Hey, sorry, I didn’t have my phone on,” he answered.

“ _It’s okay. Are you busy? I was thinking that since I don’t have any classes tomorrow I could go to your place and stay the night._ ”

“That would be awesome! I’m not busy; I just got home a few minutes ago.”

“ _Cool, I’m on my way then._ ”

He nodded to himself and sighed. This was good. They could cook something and he’ll tell her about Nick’s offer over dinner, it was, it was good.


End file.
